Known cutting tools for machining inside surfaces of parts, such as by way of example and not limitation differential cases, provide a support bracket or hanger for carrying the cutting tool to the location where machining of a surface on the workpiece is desired. When located at the desired location, a drive/support spindle engages the cutting tool to perform the machining operation, while the cutting tool is still supported by the support bracket or hanger. The delivery of the cutting tool to the desired location by the support bracket or hanger requires large openings or apertures in the workpiece and/or convoluted shapes and/or delivery paths to reach the necessary location for machining the desired surface on the workpiece. The large openings or apertures can cause structural problems with the workpiece that can require special engineering of the part thereby increasing the cost of the part, or can require special engineering of the support bracket or hanger. thereby increasing the cost of the cutting tool delivery machine.